Deleted scene and song: I won't grow up (The Neverland National Anthem)
Note 1: Takes place before Riku, the turtles, Casey, April, Vernon, Irma, Satsuki, Xion, and Kairi go to Mermaid Lagoon and the rest of the kids and Lost Gang go to Alabasta (After exiting Hangman’s Tree, Riku and his friends, except the mentors, who decided to stay behind, suddenly stopped when Leonardo spoke up) Leonardo: Wait a minute, guys! Group: What? Yakko: Okay, we got exactly one minute for you to say something, Riku. Riku: We forgot to teach you the basics of Neverland. Lost Gang: (Confused at first) Basics? (Realizes) Oh yeah. Sparx: The Neverland National Anthem. Mowgli: I didn’t know Neverland has a national anthem. Raphael: Why else would there be a national anthem? Mei: How does it go? Donatello: It’s called “I won’t grow up.” Named so because Neverland is the world of eternal youth. Michelangelo: Yeah. And it’s a pretty catchy beat. Chiro: So, how about it? Wanna learn? (After thinking it over, the London kids and babysitters agreed) London kids and babysitters: Yeah! April: This is a good learning experience for you guys. Irma: Especially when it’s your first time here. Vernon: (Sarcastically) Especially when it’s like being in school. Riku: (Through gritted teeth) Vernon! Vernon: What? It is. Leonardo: Never mind that. Anyway, let the teaching begin. Repeat after us. (The group cheered. Then Riku started by singing) Riku: (Singing) I won’t grow up Lost Gang: (Singing) I won’t grow up Michelangelo: (Singing) I don’t wanna go to school Lost Gang: (Singing) I don’t wanna go to school Raphael: (Singing) Just to learn to be a parrot Lost Gang: (Singing) Just to learn to be a parrot Donatello: (Singing) And recite a silly rule Lost Gang: (Singing) And recite a silly rule Leonardo: (Singing) If growing up means it will be Beneath my dignity to climb a tree Group except the reporters: (Singing) I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Riku: (Singing) Not me Vernon: (Singing) Not I April: (Singing) Not me Group: (Singing) Not me (Raphael jumps over Vernon, much to the cameraman’s surprise) Vernon: Whoa! (The group resumes singing and this time, the London kids and babysitters got it) Leonardo: (Singing) I won’t grow up Kids: (Singing) I won’t grow up Raphael: (Singing) I don’t wanna wear a tie Kids: (Singing) I don’t wanna wear a tie Michelangelo: (Singing) Or a serious expression Kids: (Singing) Or a serious expression Riku: (Singing) In the middle of July Kids: (Singing) In the middle of July Michelangelo: (Singing) And if it means I must prepare To shoulder burdens with a worried air Group: (Singing) I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Riku: (Singing) Not me Xion: (Singing) Not I Satsuki: (Singing) Not me Group: (Singing) Not me (Riku and Xion high-five) Riku: (Singing) Never gonna be a man Group: (Singing) I won’t Raphael: (Singing) I like to see somebody try Group: (Singing) And make me Donatello: (Singing) Anyone who wants to try And make me turn into a man Leonardo: (Singing) Catch me if you can Wakko: (Singing) I won’t grow up Group: (Singing) I won’t grow up Yakko: (Singing) I will never even try Group: (Singing) I will never even try Sora: (Singing) I will never grow a mustache Group: (Singing) I will never grow a mustache Kairi: (Singing) Or a fraction of an inch Group: (Singing) Or a fraction of an inch Riku, turtles, and Lost Gang: (Singing) Because growing up is awfuller Than all the awful things that ever were Group: (Singing) I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Nova: (Singing) No sir Gibson: (Singing) Not me Otto: (Singing) So there (Michelangelo does a cartwheel and encouraged Satsuki and Ash to do the same. They do it perfectly and everyone cheered. And as they sang again, everyone, except the reporters, did acrobatic tricks and pattycaking each other) Group: (Singing) Never grow up, never grow up Never grow up, never grow up Never grow up, never grow up, never grow up Yakko, Wakko, and Dot: (Singing) Not me Punk Frogs and SRMTHFG: (Singing) Not me Reporters, Sora, and Kairi: (Singing) Not me Riku and turtles: (Singing) Not me London kids and babysitters: (Singing) Not me (They goof around in the forest, with Otto unexpectedly jumping leaping on and off Baxter’s head, while he was secretly spying on them. Then after Baxter secretly flew away back to Shredder and Krang's ship, the group met up with each other and resumed singing) Punk Frogs: (Singing) We won’t grow up Group: (Singing) We won’t grow up Jinmay: (Singing) We will never grow a day Group: (Singing) We will never grow a day Antauri: (Singing) And if someone tries to make us Group: (Singing) And if someone tries to make us Yakko: (Singing) We will simply run away Group: (Singing) We will simply run away Dot: (Singing) I won’t grow up Group: (Singing) I won’t grow up Serena and Bonnie: (Singing) No I promise that I won’t Dedenne: (Happily) Dede! Group: (Singing) No I promise that I won’t Ash, Mowgli, and Clemont: (Singing) I will stay a boy forever Pikachu: (Happily) Pika! Group: (Singing) I will stay a boy forever Riku: (Singing) And be banished if I don’t Group: (Singing) And be banished if I don’t (The group then saluted by placing their hands on their chests where their hearts are) Group: (Singing) And Neverland will always be The home of youth and joy and liberty (They snap out of the salute and concluded their song) Group: (Singing) I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Lost Gang: (Singing) Not me London kids and babysitters: (Singing) Not me Reporters: (Singing) I won’t Riku and turtles: (Singing) No sir Group: (Singing) Not me Yeah (The group then broke out into laughter. Somewhere else, a shadowy female figure was walking in the forest when suddenly, Krang’s robot’s hands, as well as Shredder's right hand and hook, appeared from behind the bushes and grabbed her, quieting her. Back with the group, they calmed their laughter and Xion spoke up) Xion: Now shall we go on our outing, guys? Group: Yes. (Then with that, they try to decide what to do) Note 2: The shadowy female figure grabbed by Shredder and Krang was eventually revealed to be Vivi. And Baxter spying on them without knowing where Riku and the turtles’ hideout is foreshadowed what he told the Skeleton King about Buttercup’s banishment, and then the Skeleton King reporting the banishment to Bebop, Rocksteady, Leatherhead, and Slash. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Category:Fan Fiction